


Captains Marvel

by magnetgirl



Category: Captain Marvel (DC), Captain Marvel (Marvel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/magnetgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Jessica meet another Captain Marvel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captains Marvel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Капитаны Марвел](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024053) by [miroveha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha)



> a gift-fic written for the CarolCon gift exchange on tumblr~   
> Most of my exposure to DC's Captain Marvel is through the animated shows so this is very much my own version of the character (and I'm not up on any DCnU, plus the names need to be the same in order for the story to make sense!). One shot fun, I hope my intent comes across!

If in the midst of a battle between you, your BFF, and an army of attack slugs (no, really), an unknown superhuman in the requisite supersuit comes to your aid and with his help the slugs are put down -- 

"Thanks."  -- is customary.  
   
"So, what's your story?" If you are Carol Danvers, suspicion is also customary.

"My…" The unknown superman looked a bit lost. Jessica shot her friend a look.

"Carol, he helped us."

"And you thanked him. I want to know what his name is."  
   
The man glanced from one to the other. "Captain Marvel." 

Ah, thought Jess, starstruck then.

"Yes."

Jessica sighed. She wasn't sure which was more annoying: the puppy dog face the man was trying to hide or the brick wall that was her friend's emotional center. Or the slug goo. Yeah, definitely the slug goo. "I hate that nothing sticks to you." She flicked slug goo off her shoulder.

Carol frowned. "Lots of things stick to me."

"Buy you a drink?"

Both women turned to blink at their unknown partner in crime-fighting -- also seemingly immune to goo, Jess noted with another sigh.

"We're on duty," answered Carol.

"The fighting's over."  
   
"For now," Carol countered.

"The bad guys are on their way to jail."

Seriously? thought Jessica. Who says 'bad guys'? Or 'jail'?  
   
"Paperwork," explained Carol.

"Seriously?" said Jessica.

Carol shot her a look. "No." Jessica rolled her eyes.

The man looked from one to the other. "So drink?" 

"No." Carol hoped it sounded definitive.

"The day is saved!" 

Jessica swallowed her giggles. What, is he a Powerpuff Girl?

" _I'm_ on duty." 

He cocked his head. "When are you off duty?"

"She's never off duty," answered Jessica, helpfully.

Carol glared at both. "What's your name?" 

The man crossed his arms. "Why should I tell you my real name if you won't even go for a drink with me?"

"Code name is fine."

"You _know_ my code name."

"No, I don't recognize you." The man looked confused and almost ...hurt? At least, his puppy face returned, prompting Carol to soften her tone. "Sorry."

The man turned toward Jessica with a frown. "Your friend's real pretty but kinda … weird."

"You have no idea."

Carol glared at both again. "I want my report to be accurate but if you don't give me a name, well, I'll write you up as Lightning Bolt Man." She gestured to his outfit of red and gold. Jessica's eyes narrowed.

"That's stupid," complained the man. 

"So give me a name."

He threw up his arms. "I told you! Captain Marvel!" Jessica's eyes widened. 

"I don't like these games, Mister--"

Jess grabbed her arm. "Psst."

"Wha-" Jessica was gesturing wildly with her head. Carol pursed her lips. "Stay here," she told the strange man, and pulled Jessica a few steps away to hiss, "What?"

"What if it's like a mirror universe thing."

Carol blinked. "What?"

"He's Captain Marvel!" Briefly it occurred to Jessica she should thank Carol and Peter for the recent forced education in all things alternate universe sci-fi or she wouldn't have figured this puzzle either. Thank with a forced education in say, _Gossip Girl_ or _Sex and the City_. 

"He doesn't look anything like--" 

Jessica threw her hands up. "Lightning Bolt Man!"

Carol considered her friend's red face and the stranger's now honestly slightly terrified expression. She took a breath. "Your name…is Captain Marvel."

He swallowed. "Yes."

Carol took another breath. "Okay, let's get a drink." She flagged down a cab.

"Really?" asked the other Captain Marvel.

"Really?" echoed Jessica.

Carol gripped the man's arm. "Well, no. Really I'm bringing you to Avengers Tower where we are going to determine where you came from, how you got here, if you are product of a rip in the space time continuum or just delusional, and what your threat level is. Okay?"

"Uhhh…."

"Good."  She pushed the man into the cab and gestured for Jessica to sit on his other side. 

\--

Carol shook her head. "Were you a kid the whole time?"

The threesome sat on a sofa in the gathering space of Avengers Tower, Billy, returned to his natural age and appearance, sandwiched between Carol and Jessica, changed into civilian clothes.

Billy shrugged. "It's complicated."

"Superheroes generally are," said Jessica, sagely.

"Even Iron Man?" asked Billy, who really _was_ a little starstruck to be hanging out in the Avengers HQ. 

"Especially Iron Man," answered Carol. 

"And Captain America?"

Carol nodded. "In his way."

Billy grinned. "What about Spider-Man?"

Carol shook her head. "Everybody is super complicated, okay, kid?" He scrunched his nose. "That's why we're called superheroes," she expanded, logically. 

Jessica slapped her forehead. "I thought it was the magic powers."

Carol shook her head again. "Ignore her."

Jessica leaned back into the sofa to laugh. "Your mirror universe counterpart is a ten year old boy."

"I'm twelve," Billy corrected.

Jessica didn't seem to hear. "A ten year old boy. It explains everything!" 

Billy frowned. Carol rolled her eyes. "Ignore her." Billy giggled. Carol held out her hand. "Glad to meet you, kid."

Billy shook the proffered hand. "I _am_ twelve."

"She calls everybody kid." Billy glanced at Jessica. "Everybody younger than her," she amended, and explained in sotto voice, "It's a Han Solo thing."

"Who's Han Solo?"

Carol made a choking sound. Jessica doubled over, giggling. 

"You haven't seen _Star Wars_?" 

Billy scrunched his nose again. "Nah, I did. The pod-racing was totally unrealistic." 

Carol sighed dramatically. "If you've only seen _The Phantom Menace_ you haven't seen _Star Wars_." She stood. "Come on."

Billy blinked. "Where are we going?"

"To watch _Star Wars_." She started to walk out of the room with purpose. 

"Now?" He looked at Jessica. She shrugged. "Is there popcorn involved?"

"And ice cream," Carol answered from the kitchen.

Billy grinned. "Deal!" He scampered after Carol to be immersed in a galaxy far, far away. Jessica leaned back into the couch again. 

"It explains _everything_."


End file.
